bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
The Price
Episode Information and Background * Original airdate: 22 October 1987 (USA)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137541/?ref_=nm_flmg_dr_2 * Writer: Bob Forward http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0287482/?ref_=tt_ov_wr * Director: Marsh Lamore http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0483726/?ref_=tt_ov_dr * Production number: 47 * Airdate number: 26 Dedicated to the memory of Raymond Hamada Plot Dealer, a Dingo drug pusher, offers Jay a taste of Spin and soon the boy is addicted. His best friend Brad wants to get help, but also promised Jay not to squeal. Story Notes * While under the influence of Spin, Jay used futuristic slang phrases such as "Oh, torch out!" and "That stuff is a real retroblast!" * Although they don't play a part in the story line, one wideshot at the end of the episode features Deputy Fuzz, Judge J.B. McBride, Mayor Derringer, Handlebar and Molly standing in a crowd. Spirit Powers * BraveStarr uses Eyes of the Hawk to seek out the Spin Factory located somewhere in the Stone Canyon while remaining in the Marshal's Office. * BraveStarr employed Strength of the Bear to destroy the Spin Factory by throwing a heavy support girder into the furnace, causing it to explode. * Shaman briefly transports himself from Starr Peak to Fort Kerium to speak to Brad. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr had his jail cels filled with Spin-addicts. When he finally located the Spin Factory, he went out to destroy it together with Thirty/Thirty. * Thirty/Thirty - Thirty/Thirty helped BraveStarr keep the Spin-addicts in jail and to destroy the Spin-Factory. * Shaman - Shaman felt evil approaching and instinctively knew someone young was threatened. He transported himself to Fort Kerium to offer Brad advice. * Deputy Fuzz (None speaking role) - Fuzz was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. * Judge J.B. McBride (None speaking role) - J.B. was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. Outlaws * Dealer - Dealer visited the Clubhouse and offered Jay and Brad a free taste of Spin. Only Jay took him up, and soon became addicted. Each subsequent hit cost him three kerium nuggets. Dealer was arrested and thrown in jail after Jay overdosed and died. * Barker - Barker was one of the Dingoes who operated the Spin Factory just beyond Stone Canyon. He did not see anything wrong in distributing Spin when BraveStarr confronted him. He was arrested for his crime and the Spin Factory was destroyed. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was one of the Dingoes working at the Spin Factory just beyond Stone Canyon. He was arrested by BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty. Settlers * Jay Olman - Jay built a Clubhouse on the outskirts of Fort Kerium with his best friends Brad and Daisy. He was the only one of the three children who fell to the temptation of a drug called Spin, which he secretly took inside the Clubhouse. It became his last resting place. * Brad - It was Brad's idea to equip the Clubhouse he built with Jay and Daisy with a 'fort mode'. Just like Fort Kerium. He refused to take the drug Spin, but also didn't want to be a fink and squeal on his best friend. He waited too long to tell the authorities and when he did, it was too late. * Daisy - Daisy was one of the three children who built the Clubhouse on the outskirts of Fort Kerium. She was the first to leave when Dealer came round to visit, sensing he was trouble. Later she lent her friend Jay three kerium nuggets, not knowing he would use it to buy Spin. * Doc Clayton - Doc was called upon to identify Spin-addicts and send them to hospital. * Mrs. Olman - the mother of Jay was unaware her son became a Spin-addict and that he stole Kerium nuggets from her purse. * Handlebar (None speaking role) - Handlebar was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. * Mayor Derringer (None speaking role) - The Mayor was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. * Molly (None speaking role)- Molly was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. Others * Faine - Faine was a miner who was addicted to Spin. It made him cry like a wolf and afraid of spiders that weren't there. Locations * New Texas * Starr Peak - While keeping watch from Starr Peak, Shaman sensed evil endangering a young boy's life. * Fort Kerium - Dealer travelled to Fort Kerium so he could secretly sell Spin. His first vicim was young Jay Olman. * The Clubhouse - A clubhouse built to resemble a mini Fort Kerium built by Brad, Jay and Daisy. It became Jay's final resting place. * Marshal's Office - The jail cells in the Marshal's Office were filled to capacity with Spin-addicted miners, and later the Dingoes who made and distributed the drug. * Stone Canyon (mentioned only) - All the Spin-addicted miners came from the Stone Canyon mining camps, leading BraveStarr to surmise the Spin Factury had to be near. * Spin Factory - Located just beyond Stone Canyon, this was where the deadly drug Spin was manufactured by Dingoes. Equipment Weapons * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty used Sara Jane to arrest the Dingoes who operated the Spin Factory, but did not fire any shots. Vehicles * Ambulance * Hearse * Turbo-Mule - Several Turbo-Mules can be spotted in the background parked in front of various buildings in the center of Fort Kerium. Species * Human * Equestroid * Dingoes * Prairie People * Rigellian Substances * Spin - The deadly drug Spin turned many miners from the Stone Canyon mining camps into Spin-Addicts, as well as one young boy living in Fort Kerium. Minerals * Kerium nuggets - Dealer charged three Kerium nuggets for one hit of Spin. Jay stole this amount from his mother's purse for one hit, and was given another three by his friend Daisy. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze References Category:Episodes